


Captain

by hunters_retreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captain Takashi Shirogane, First Time, M/M, Post-season 7, Shiro makes the first move, oh captain my captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Keith,” Shiro’s voice was soft, but it wasn’t the calming voice he knew so well.  It was deeper, darker than anything Keith had heard before.  He looked up to Shiro and found the man’s eyes watching him intently.  He stood stock still in the doorway across from Keith with his hands gripped into fists at his side.  “We can’t go on like this.  We can’t … pretend this isn’t here, Keith.”





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from.

It happened without his notice really. The thing was, Shiro had been the best part of his life for as long as he could remember.  Things changed. Things grew. Shiro became different things to Keith but he loved each and every incarnation of the bond they shared.  
  
When he met Shiro, the older man had been someone Keith looked up too.  It took a while to find a place where they fit.  Keith wasn’t looking for a father figure - he had a perfectly good one, thank you very much - and he wasn’t looking for a brother either. His family was gone and Keith didn’t need more.  Shiro slipped into the part of role model well though and he kept Keith balanced with tales of his work at the Garrison and weekends riding away his wild energy on a bike.     
  
As he got older, he needed a mentor less than he needed a friend.  Shiro became his best friend and the person he relied on to tell him when he was being an ass or when he was right to step on someone’s toes. He was also good at telling Keith how to do it without getting into trouble.  
  
He still didn’t know why everyone thought Shiro was a golden boy. Shiro was as much a troublemaker as Keith; he just didn’t get caught as much and he’d learned to walk the line between respectful questioning and quiet mutiny better than Keith ever would.  
  
When Shiro disappeared he’d become the only reason Keith continued on. He’d been lost without Shiro but his friend’s words had remained a guiding light. Keith couldn’t stay at the Garrison where Shiro haunted his every step, but something called to him and instead of curling up and letting the darkness take him, he’d fought it and heard another calling.  
  
When Shiro came back, they all needed a leader.  
  
When Keith came back with his mother, they needed a different leader.  
  
It wasn’t like the last time, with Shiro gone and Keith trying to find him at every turn.  It wasn’t him trying to lead like Shiro did but failing miserably. Keith had grown into himself, into his own abilities, and he was the man the team needed him to be.  
  
More importantly, he was the man Shiro needed him to be.  
  
Keith wasn’t the one that needed saving, but the one that could be leaned on.  Even when he’d physically saved Shiro before, he hadn’t been ready for that burden. This time he was. This time, it was Keith whose role had changed.

 

***

 

The meeting finished and Keith watched as the others left the Captain’s consultation room. “Do you have a minute?” Shiro asked when they others were out. 

 

Shiro stood looking through the monitor to the open air around the Atlas.  Keith couldn’t help but appreciate the way Shiro looked in the Garrison uniform, his broad shoulders filling out the fitted suit perfectly.  If any man could bear the weight of Atlas, it was Shiro.

 

Keith had no intention of leaving Atlas to do it alone though.  Shiro had created a miracle by bringing Atlas to life, but she was a bulky beast; all brute strength and no agility.  Voltron was the perfect complement to that.  As Keith was to Shiro.

 

Funny how Keith had become Shiro’s right arm.  His blade arm.  The galra weapon at his side.

 

“Always, for the Captain of the Atlas,” Keith assured. 

 

He watched for it and was rewarded with the deep breath Shiro took and the slight tightening of his fists against the console.

 

“You were quiet during the meeting.”

 

“I still don’t like Iverson,” Keith admitted as he moved to stand beside Shiro.

 

“He’s come around.  He’s a good soldier Keith.  He does what he believes is best.  We’d have been lost if he hadn’t followed my commands when we came back.”

 

“I know.  And I’m trying.  But I still don’t like him.”

 

Shiro turned to look at him and there was a smile on his face.  “How many times does he have to apologize for lying about the Kerberos mission?”

 

“He doesn’t need to apologize,” Keith said, but there was heat in his face as he said it.  There was no amount of apologizing that would ever make up for it.  No amount of truth - that the Garrison has known something else was wrong, but had felt they needed to cover it up so people didn’t panic – would ever take away the pain of those words.  Pilot error still haunted his sleep some nights.

 

Keith sighed.  “We’re never going to be friends.  I can work just fine with him though.”

 

Shiro watched him closely for a minute before he shook his head.  “Alright.  What do you say we get out of here and get something to eat?”

 

Keith smiled at that.  “Real food?”

 

“Black wouldn’t mind taking us down, would he?”

 

Keith didn’t need to ask.  While Keith was the Black Paladin now, Shiro would always be welcome there.  The bond between the Black and the Captain of the Atlas was unbreakable. There had been times, after the Galra had been repelled from Earth, when Keith had been flying patrols and he’d almost thought he could hear Shiro’s voice through their connection to Black. 

 

“The diner?” Keith asked. 

 

Shiro smiled.  “They always have a booth for us.”

 

 

***

 

The diner had been rebuilt after the Galra occupation had ended.  Like everything in the area around the Garrison, it had been demolished but the base needed the support of local civilians and by keeping them close, they could ensure their safety if – when, Keith’s mind always added – the Galra returned.

 

The city wasn’t the same.  Atlas City, as it had been renamed in honor of the giant human/alien collaboration that had saved them, teemed with human and alien life.  Members of the Voltron Coalition had flocked to Earth once they learned Voltron was back and Earth now served as its headquarters. 

 

Atlas City was much the same as the old, the same streets and street names, but next to the diner they had been going to since right before Keith’s Garrison days was a new restaurant from Vrepet Sal and down the block was a Puigian restaurant.  Vrepet Sal had some trouble, being Galra on Earth, but Hunk’s patronage had done it a world of good.  The rest of the Paladins did their best to support the aliens as they settled on Earth and Atlas City seemed well on it’s way to the inclusion that they’d all hoped would settle in once the dust of reconstruction settled.

 

The diner was almost the same as it once had been.  The tiles were no longer cracked and not all the same old faces were there.  A wall at the back had some photos of friends that were no long with them, but when Keith and Shiro came in the staff gave a welcoming call and they were seen to a booth at the back.

 

A chocolate shake made its way into their hands without having to ask and a basket of fries was set between them.  Keith grabbed a small plate and poured a mound of ketchup to share between them. 

 

They didn’t talk about anything important.  They talked about Shay and Hunk and how they were all trying to help Shay and her family relocate to Earth.  About how she and Pidge, with the help of the Olkari, were trying to find more efficient ways to store Balmeran crystals.  They talked about Krolia and Kolivan and their off again/on again romance of the last year - mostly off since they were usually on different planets, and Krolia seemed to be worried about Keith’s opinion about it.  They talked about how to reward Colleen Holt who had never received official commendations for her efforts during the Galra occupation because she’d refused them all. 

 

Shiro settled for sending her flowers every month for the rest of her life and never turning down a dinner invitation, because those things meant more to her than a medal or official words.  The Holt family had been instrumental every step of the way and all any of them wanted was to be with their friends and family.  And maybe turn the world upside down with their ability to adapt foreign tech. 

 

They ended dinner with a fresh baked pie – Shiro gratefully accepted a pie to take back to the ship also.  He might not feel he deserved all the accolades he got, but he wasn’t about to turn down one of the diner’s pies. 

 

When they landed back on the Atlas, Keith watched as Shiro ran an affectionate hand over Black’s face and a moment passed between the two.  Keith just watched with a fond smile. 

 

Shiro looked up from Black and a frown appeared on his face.  “Does it bother you?”

 

“You and Black?”

 

“That I still feel that bond?”

 

“No.  That bond saved you.  Why would it bother me?”

 

Shiro smiled.  “That wasn’t the only bond that saved me.”

 

Keith felt the heat on his face again but he didn’t try to hide it.  Shiro knew how delicate that subject was to him.  He knew how much he meant to Keith, even if they never actually talked about it. 

 

Shiro didn’t say anything else as they left Black and headed into the main section of the ship.  He dropped the pie off to be shared with the bridge crew and they walked back down the halls towards the Captain’s quarters – two pieces of pie secured for later.

 

And then it happened.  Time and time again.  Keith had always been so adamant about the respect people needed to show Shiro.  Even as a cadet, anyone could talk shit about Keith, but no one was allowed to impinge on Shiro’s reputation.    

 

Here.  Now.  There was no lack of respect for the Captain of the Atlas.  Shiro’s arm snapped up in a crisp salute almost constantly as they walked through the halls and every time someone said, “Captain Shirogane, Sir,” Keith felt his breath catch. 

 

Keith had to snap his own salute each time, because he was an officer as well now.  Iverson had demanded the promotion for all of the Paladins.  The Garrison had to show full confidence in the Voltron team and it couldn’t very well confess that one had been kicked out for insubordination, one had been denied access to the grounds because she kept hacking their system and subsequently lied about herself to get in, and two had been way below the top of the class.  Instead, they’d promoted them all and Allura had become the first non-human to receive a rank with the Garrison. 

 

It took them more time to get back to Shiro’s quarters than was needed but only because there were always people that needed the Captain’s attention.  A few ‘just a moment’s later and suddenly their three minute walk had taken twenty five.  Not that Keith was counting.

 

He just needed to get out of the damn halls, because he was damn near breathless with all the Captain Shiroganes that he heard. 

 

It was natural to follow Shiro into his quarters and when the door shut between them and the outside world, Keith tried to relax.  He was too wound up and he knew it.  Shiro was likely to take one look at him and know just what was wrong. 

 

Keith really didn’t need to have that conversation.

 

Shiro, thankfully, left him to go to the head, and Keith had a few minutes in the Captain’s quarters alone.  It wasn’t spacious by normal standards, but for a space vessel it was enormous.  Next to the door was a desk where Shiro could patch into the main communications system and continue to work in private.  He had a closet on one side and access to his own private head.  There was a small refrigerator where he kept bottles of water and Keith set their pies. Shiro used the top of it as a table and he had a few photos were framed above it.  The bed was a little bigger than standard, the mattress and blankets a little nicer.  He had room for a large comfy chair he kept between the bed and refrigerator, but Keith never sat there.  He’d come in to find Shiro reading in the chair.  He’d come in and found him half asleep reading reports in it plenty of times too. 

 

Keith sat on the bed and let out a deep breath as he relaxed in the privacy of Shiro’s room.  All the paladins had rooms on the Atlas, but Keith spent more time awake here than in his own room.  He wouldn’t return until it was time to sleep and he’d hit the training room as soon as he woke.  There was always someone there that wanted his time and skill.

 

“So, was there something you needed to say to your Captain?”

 

And there went the calm he’d been feeling.  He didn’t want to have this conversation but if Shiro was saying something they’d have to deal with.  Shiro wouldn’t bring this up to tease him about his feelings, but there was no way this ended the way Keith wanted it too.  As many changes as their relationship had taken over the years, Keith never expected Shiro to want the things he did.

 

“Shiro,” he pleaded, because they might need to have this conversation but he still didn’t want to acknowledge it.

 

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was soft, but it wasn’t the calming voice he knew so well.  It was deeper, darker than anything Keith had heard before.  He looked up to Shiro and found the man’s eyes watching him intently.  He stood stock still in the doorway across from Keith with his hands gripped into fists at his side.  “We can’t go on like this.  We can’t … pretend this isn’t here, Keith.”

 

Keith’s brow furrowed.  “Shiro, I would never act on.  I wouldn’t do anything to dishonor you.  It’s not a problem.  It’s just … something new … the way they all call you Captain.  I’ll deal with it like I always have.”

 

“How have you always dealt with it?” Shiro asked as he took a step into the room.  His long legs ate up a lot of space though and Shiro had crossed half the space between the doorway and the bed in that one step. 

 

Keith suddenly felt awkward sitting on the bed with Shiro towering over him.  He stood up but it didn’t help the looming feel of Shiro in front of him.

 

“I train.  I keep busy,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side.  “I ignore what I have to and I’m grateful that my best friend doesn’t care that I’m stupidly in love with him.”

 

Keith was pushed sideways and his hands flailed out to keep him from falling as Shiro’s right arm pushed him away from the bed.  Shiro had gotten damn good at moving the thing completely independent of his body – somewhat thanks to their hours of training – and he was using that to his advantage now.  He pushed Keith up against the wall next to the bed and Keith was stunned as it pressed against his chest to hold him there.  Shiro stood a few steps back and watched him with hungry eyes. 

 

“You have no idea, do you?” Shiro asked.

 

His eyes had gone dark, but not violent or angry.  Keith had seen every facet of Shiro’s emotions over the years, but he’d never seen this one directed at him before. 

 

“Shiro?”

 

“No, that’s not what I want to hear,” Shiro said as he took a single step closer.  “Say it.”

 

And Keith swallowed because he knew what Shiro wanted.  He’d seen the way Shiro reacted to the way he said it, but he’d never put two and two together.  He’d never anticipated this.  As he looked across the small room at Shiro, he knew, and he was petrified.

 

“Captain Takashi Shirogane,” he whispered against the lump in his throat. 

 

Shiro was on him then, his chest pressed to Keith’s.  Both Keith’s hands were gripped by Shiro’s and raised over his head.  “Say it,” he said again.

 

“Captain,” he spoke louder but his voice was still breathless.  “Captain Shirogane.”

 

Shiro tilted his head down and to the right, forcing Keith to look up and to the left.  They were so close Keith could feel the other man’s breath against his lips.  “I wanted you to be the one to make the first move, Keith, but I couldn’t wait any longer.  Every damn time you say it, I have to force myself still.  I have to force myself to stay where I am and not press you against whatever surface I can and kiss you senseless.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened and he gasped at the words.  “Shiro.”

 

“No.”

 

“Captain,” he said and Shiro crushed their lips together.

 

Keith couldn’t move.  He was frozen in shock.  Of all the things he’d ever expected of Shiro, he never thought he’d return Keith’s feelings.  He knew what he’d seen in Shiro’s expression but he still couldn’t believe it, even with this happening now.

 

Shiro pulled back to look down at Keith.  “Keith?” There was concern in his voice and he knew Shiro had mistaken his shock as something else. 

 

“Yes, Captain Shirogane,” he tilted his head up in clear invitation.  Shiro looked into his eyes and Keith could see him searching.  “Captain, please.”

 

He felt the full body shiver that passed over Shiro and then the Captain pressed his lips to Keith’s again. 

 

He opened to Shiro then, tried to bring his hands down to touch him, but they were still held tight in Shiro’s grip.  He moaned as Shiro’s tongue licked lightly across his lips before it plunged into his mouth.  Shiro pressed his body against Keith and he was captured between the wall at his back and the wall of muscle in front of him.

 

When Shiro pulled back, Keith tried to chase his lips but Shiro didn’t let him.  “Keep your hands where they are,” he ordered. 

 

Keith looked up at him and then Shiro’s grip tightened on his wrists.  “Yes, Captain,” he moaned. 

 

Shiro’s smile was sharp as he leaned back in and nipped at Keith’s bottom lip.  His hands released Keith’s and began to work their way down his arms.  His fingers trailed lightly over Keith’s sides until he was gripping his hips. 

 

Shiro’s lips brushed across the skin of his neck and Keith clenched his fists to keep from moving them.  He wanted to touch, needed to feel Shiro against him, but he did as he was ordered.  He turned his head to allow Shiro better access to his neck and he felt the sharp sting of teeth.  He whimpered with need, “Captain.”

 

He didn’t know what he wanted, other than more.

 

Shiro seemed to know though, because one hand grabbed Keith by the knee and pulled it up to his waist at the same time as Shiro pressed in with his hips.  The hard line of Shiro’s cock rubbed against his own and Keith banged his head back on the wall.  “Please,” he begged.

 

“Not yet,” Shiro said as he rubbed against Keith again.  Lips kissed and bit a line down his neck and into the juncture where shoulder and neck met.    

 

When Shiro let go of his knee and took a step back, Keith nearly fell at the suddenness of it.  Shiro smiled as he stepped away from Keith, but as much as he wanted to, Keith didn’t move.  Not so much as a muscle.  His back was to the wall, his hands held over his head, as Shiro had ordered him.  He wouldn’t move until his Captain said otherwise.

 

Shiro took a seat in the chair next to the bed and gave Keith a good, long look over.  There was so much heat, Keith felt his blood boil from it.  Shiro leaned back in his chair, his legs spread wide as he took his time looking.

 

“If I had known this was the way to get you to follow orders, Paladin, I might have tried this earlier.”

 

Keith closed his eyes at the darkened voice and tried not to think of all the times he’d caught Shiro watching him; all the times he’d convinced himself he’d just seen it wrong.

 

“Strip for me, Paladin,” Shiro said softly.

 

Something in Shiro’s eyes made him feel bold so instead of pulling away from the wall, he jutted his hips out slightly and slowly pulled his hands down, letting his palms roam over his chest. 

 

He could see the widening of Shiro’s eyes, the surprise at Keith’s movements and that buoyed him on. He pulled the top button of his uniform jacket open and slowly undid the rest. 

 

“Come here,” Shiro ordered as he sat forward in his chair.  Keith took the few steps towards Shiro and his hands were back on Keith’s hips.  His thumbs brushed along the bone and then trailed up his chest until he could push Keith’s jacket off his shoulders.  It fell to the floor behind Keith. 

 

Without waiting, Shiro’s hands were under the dark grey tee shirt Keith wore.  Keith closed his eyes at the feel of Shiro’s hands on his skin.  The human flesh was callused and crossed with scars, while his new one, bigger and more clumsy than his human flesh, was still smooth and unbroken.  They both radiated heat against his skin and Keith wasn’t sure he’d keep his knees much longer as Shiro began to push his shirt up. 

 

Keith raised his arms and Shiro took advantage of his detached arm to pull the shirt all the way off without having to get out of his seat.  It ended up in a pile with his jacket and Keith opened his eyes to look down at Shiro.

 

Shiro wasn’t looking up at Keith though.  Instead, he opened the front panel of Keith’s pants and began to slowly unzip them.  Keith bit his bottom lip as his pants opened and Shiro ran the pads of his fingers over his revealed skin.  He leaned closer and wrapped his right arm around Keith to hold him there before he pressed his lips to Keith’s stomach. 

 

“Captain,” Keith said as on hand trailed into Shiro’s white hair.  His other hand rested on Shiro’s shoulder as he waited for what the man wanted of him next. 

 

Shiro bit lightly at his stomach and Keith moaned at the feel of teeth against his skin.  Shiro pulled him forward and Keith nearly fell except he caught himself by putting a knee up on Shiro’s chair.  He realized that was exactly what Shiro wanted when he was pulled closer again.  He ended up straddling Shiro’s lap as the older man pulled him down to his lips.

 

The kiss was anything but gentle. 

 

He plunged into Keith’s mouth with his tongue and gripped the back of his head to hold him where he wanted him.  Keith wrapped both arms around Shiro’s shoulders and responded by opening more to him, by pressing against his chest even tighter.  Whatever this was, Keith wanted it all.

 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro said as he pulled back.  He held Keith’s head in place with one hand in his hair as he looked up at him.  “Stand up for me.”

 

He’d barely made it to his feet before Shiro had him stripped of his pants and underclothes.  He was in nothing but bare skin, but it was Shiro’s gaze that made him feel naked. 

 

Then Shiro stood and his hands were on Keith’s hips, leading him back towards the bed.  He didn’t kiss him, but stared at Keith as he slowly lowered him to the bed.  Shiro’s uniform scratched against his skin and he tried to get a hand between them to remove Shiro’s jacket but Shiro grabbed his hands and pushed them over his head.

 

“No,” Shiro bit the words into his neck and Keith could only arch into it.

 

“Captain, please,” he begged.  “I need to touch you.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “I’ll give you what you need, Paladin.”

 

He pressed his hands against Keith’s wrist for a moment before he let go, then he began to kiss and lick his way down Keith’s chest.  Keith wanted to reach for Shiro, but he knew better.  Instead, he pressed his body up into Shiro’s.  Shiro’s hands ran down his body and gripped his hips tightly as he bit at Keith’s hipbone. 

“Captain!”

Keith could feel Shiro’s smile against his skin but the other man didn’t say anything.  He trailed his lips across from hip to hip before he let got of one hip and ran his flesh hand over Keith’s hard cock. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Keith,” Shiro whispered against his skin.  “You’re taking orders so well.  What else will you take for me?”

“Anything,” he begged.  “Anything you want, Captain.  Please, I can take it.”

Shiro’s answer was to take the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth.  Keith’s hips came up off the bed, but Shiro’s right arm held him in place as his flesh arm trailed lightly across the back of his thighs. 

Keith wanted to beg and plead, to promise anything and everything for this, but there was only one thing Shiro wanted to hear.  He said it over and over again as Shiro continued to lick and suck his cock.  He felt a slick finger circling around his hole as Shiro pulled off him. 

He kissed Keith’s hip.  “Relax for me, Keith,” he ordered as he pressed his finger inside Keith. 

Shiro moved slow and steady and Keith let out a deep breath to make his body relax.  He’d never done anything like this before.  He’d always been too focused, too set on his goals.  On Shiro.  It was a strange sensation but Keith pressed his body into it as much as Shiro’s grip allowed.

“Captain,” he gasped as Shiro began to thrust his finger in and out of his body. 

“Tell me what you need, Paladin,” Shiro demanded.

“More.”

Shiro pulled his finger from Keith’s body but he quickly felt another join it.  He took a deep breath to relax again.  He trusted Shiro to take care of him; he trusted Shiro with everything. 

He lost time to the pull and press of Shiro’s fingers, of his lips, of his right hand holding him to the bed.  He lost time to the soft encouraging noises, the whispered praise, and the needy demands Shiro placed on him. 

He was so damned close to the edge, with Shiro fucking him with his fingers and his mouth on Keith’s cock, but he kept backing off just when Keith thought he would finally come.  When he pulled his mouth off again, Keith nearly cried.

“No, no, no, no, no….” Keith sobbed. 

He was going to beg but the breath was taken from him as Shiro moved up his body and kissed his lips.  When Shiro’s fingers left his body, he gripped Shiro’s arms tightly, need making him forget himself.

“Hands over your head, Paladin,” Shiro ordered.  His lips hovered over Keith’s but he wouldn’t touch his lips to Keith’s no matter how he tried.  When he set his arms back over his head though, Shiro rewarded him with a thorough kiss.

“So good for me, Keith,” he whispered against his skin.  Then he felt the warmth of Shiro’s body against his own, pressing him down, the tip of his slick cock against his entrance and his back arched off the bed.

“Captain,” he gasped, as he felt the first hint of pressure.  Shiro’s hand seemed to be all over him, teasing and tempting and leaving Keith’s skin feeling electrified.    

“Fuck, Captain, please,” Keith begged as Shiro slid slowly into him.  He wanted more, wanted fast and hard and finally his, but Shiro was all control.  He was still dressed in his goddamned uniform, pants pushed down just enough to get his cock out and Keith was completely naked under him and something about it made Keith gasp harder.  He pressed his heels against Shiro’s thighs and clenched his fists and tried to get the Captain to move faster but all he got was a laugh and the press of fingers against his hip.

“Patience-”

“If you say patience yields focus I will kick your ass.  I have waited for years.”

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was  a whisper against his skin and for the first time Keith could feel the tremble of his body and the limits of his control.

He felt the burn of Shiro pushing into him, the give of flesh, and the weight of Shiro resting fulling inside him.

“Captain,” he whispered.

Shiro’s mouth was on his then and he pulled out of Keith’s body until just the head of his cock was still inside him.  He gave tiny thrusts at first and Keith was keening to get more before Shiro drove in hard.

Keith didn’t bother to muffle his scream as his whole body was lit up with pleasure.  He didn’t know if it was a word or a name or some wordless cry but Shiro’s mouth was on his skin, his smile pressed to the corner of Keith’s lips.

“That’s it, let me hear you, Paladin,” he said into his mouth. 

Shiro moved with smooth steady thrusts, filling Keith and pushing him closer and closer to the edge.  He whimpered and banged his hands over his head and Shiro seemed to read his mind.

“Touch me, Keith,” he ordered.

It was everything he’d ever wanted.  He ran his hands over Shiro’s back and felt the warmth of his body under his jacket.  He trailed them up his sides and up into his hair.  He ran one hand over Shiro’s shoulder and down his arm where he was braced above Keith.  He ran the other hand over his right shoulder, and then found his right hand, pressed into Keith’s hip and pressed his hand over it. 

His new hand was huge, bigger than any human hand could be.  Shiro had so much control over the new appendage and the thought of what it could do, of the control Shiro used to make sure Keith wasn’t hurt by it, turned him on more than he’d thought possible. 

“Captain,” he leaned up and bit at Shiro’s lip.  Shiro laughed as he gripped Keith’s hip tighter. 

“I think you like touching,” he said.  Without warning, Shiro’s new arm pressed behind him and he was lifted as Shiro sat back on his heels.  Keith wrapped his heels around Shiro’s waist and he was held up by Shiro’s right arm as his left arm caught in his hair and brought Keith’s lips to his again.

“Take my jacket off, Keith,” he demanded.

Keith was more than happy to follow the order.  He pulled open the clasps and pushed it back off his shoulders and down his arm.  He threw it onto the floor over the side of the bed and nuzzled against Shiro’s neck.

“Please, Captain Shirogane, let me touch you.”

“Yes.”

He reached for the undershirt Shiro wore underneath his jacket but as he tried to get his fingers underneath, Shiro decided to make it difficult and thrust up hard into Keith.  He moaned and gripped Shiro’s shoulders for leverage as Shiro continued to fuck up into him. 

“You aren’t making this easy for me,” he chastised.

“But you are so good at problem solving, Keith,” Shiro teased.

He felt the press of Shiro’s fingers against his skin and knew that he’d be bruised come morning, but he’d happily wear any bruise Shiro wanted to mark him with. 

He kept going, trying to time his own movements around each thrust until he had Shiro’s shirt added to the pile by the bed.  He settled himself against Shiro’s thighs and braced his forearms on Shiro’s shoulders and as Shiro thrust up into him, he moved with him.  Shiro groaned and Keith felt the shift of power in that moment.

He pressed into Shiro, kissed him hard, and felt the surprise in his lover’s response.  He rose and dropped himself down Shiro’s cock and smiled against his lips as he moaned Keith’s name.

“My Captain,” he whispered against his throat.  He continued to move over Shiro and hooked one arm behind his neck and let the other slide down his back, feeling the slick of sweat down the dip in his spine.  He wanted to chase it lower, but Shiro’s pants were still in the way.

He thought he might be able to get Shiro out of them, but then Keith bit lightly at Shiro’s neck and the Captain practically growled at him.  Keith found himself on his back again with Shiro thrusting harder and faster than before.  Keith held onto him, ankles locked around his waist and his arms around Shiro’s neck, as Shiro pistoned in and out of him.  Shiro’s right hand held him upright and his flesh hand found Keith’s cock and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts. 

Keith was beginning to lose himself to it, and he let out a litany of “fuck, fuck, Captain, please, fuck”  before Shiro bit his bottom lip.

The rhythm that Shiro had been keeping became erratic and Keith dug his nails into Shiro’s back.  Shiro shouted his name as Keith came between them, the Captain reaching climax with him. 

Shiro dropped to his elbow and both hands came up under Keith’s shoulders to hold him closer as he thrust one last time into him.  He thought he might be bruised from that as well and he bit into the flesh of Shiro’s neck in retaliation.  Shiro moaned as he dropped his head forward and gave Keith access to the long expanse of his neck. 

Keith bit lightly at his skin and pulled Shiro closer against him as his hips continued to make small little motions that kept Keith gasping.  When he finally settled his hips against him, Keith buried his nose in his neck and tried to get his breath back. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but eventually Shiro’s human arm began to shake from holding himself up over Keith.

Shiro pulled back, pulled out of his body, and dropped onto the bed beside Keith.

Neither of them spoke and neither moved.  He wondered if this was it.  If this was the moment Shiro realized he made a huge mistake, but then Keith realized what he was thinking.  He knew Shiro better than he knew anyone.  That wasn’t the sort of man Shiro was.  As much as Shiro meant to Keith, he knew he meant a lot to Shiro too.  He wouldn’t have done something he didn’t mean.  He wouldn’t have jeopardized their friendship if he didn’t want this too.

So he turned onto his side and draped an arm over Shiro’s shoulder and pulled himself close.  He pressed his nose into Shiro’s neck again and pulled one knee up over the other man’s leg. 

He felt a huff of laughter from Shiro.  “Comfortable?”

“Almost.  Maybe if you lost the pants.”

“I’d have to get up then.”

Keith smiled against Shiro’s skin.  “Lazy.”

“It’s been a long day.  With some… unexpected turns this evening.”

Keith sighed.  “Fine.”

He sat up and looked down at Shiro.  His friend, no, his lover, smiled tentatively up at him and Keith leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips.  “Get undressed.  I’m getting pie.”

Keith didn’t bother to put clothes back on but grabbed the two pieces of pie and brought them back to bed with him.  Shiro undressed quickly and they slid between the sheets and sat side by side with their backs to the wall and finished the pie.

Shiro took the plate from Keith and set it in the trash before he turned off the light in the room and pulled Keith into his arms.  Keith didn’t protest as he curled into Shiro’s body.

“I keep thinking we need to talk about this,” Shiro said softly, “but then I remember who I’m with and a realize you know me better than I know myself.”  When Keith leaned up on one elbow to look down at him, Shiro pushed a stray hair out of his eyes and smiled.  “I love you, Keith.  As new as this is, it feels right to have you here.  It feels like maybe we were always supposed to be here.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed.  “I never really believed in fate or destiny or any of that, but it’s hard to brush all of it aside when I drive an alien robotic lion and you turned a space cruiser into a giant robot.”

“It’s kind of hard not to believe anything is possible.”

Keith laid his head back on Shiro’s shoulder and let out a deep breath.  “You came back to life for me.”

“You saved me.”

Keith looked at Shiro and smiled as they spoke at the same time, “We saved each other.”

Shiro’s fingers wound their way into his hair and pulled him down into a gentle kiss.  It wasn’t like the others they’d shared and Keith could feel the affection and love between them. 

If he wasn’t mistaken there was also a purr buried in the back of his head and he let out a sigh.  “Do you ever wonder if they’re talking about us behind our backs?”

“I have no doubt of it,” Shiro answered with a laugh.  “We have an early morning.  Let’s get some sleep.”

Keith leaned in for one more kiss but he had other things than sleep on his mind as he bit lightly at Shiro’s bottom lip. 

“Whatever you want, Captain.”


End file.
